


interesting (times)

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Okay, what happened between Marinette and Adrien, and can they just kiss and get it out of their systems already?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	interesting (times)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably_

Under cover of Marinette and Adrien's latest round of loud inside-jokey witticisms and flirtatious trash-talk, Alya mutters to Nino, "I almost liked it better last month when she could barely look at him without blushing," and Marinette and Adrien turn to her in unison, Marinette falling silent mid-word.

"Oh, that hasn't changed," Marinette assures Alya in her most blatant lie to date, and Adrien adds, grinning, "She's much more fun to clown around with like this."

Between Marinette rolling her eyes ("I swear by all that's holy I will make you a clown collar!") and Adrien putting on his best Flynn Rider smolder ("Promise?"), Nino leans over to Alya and whispers, "Mood."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
